Two Worlds, One Love: The Rewrite
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: It's been just over 16 years since Ginta went to MAR Heaven. He now has a job and a wonderful Adopted Daughter but when four unique and Special Kittens that Ginta rescues, come into his life and his daughter coming back from her fourth year at Hogwarts...Life will never be the same for their small family! Pairing: Phantom/Zarya, Ginta/?, Danna/? Good Snape, AD, Malfoys. Evil EMOM
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: I need to take a Break from My usual crossovers so here's a MAR/HP rewrite of an earlier crossover story of mine where Female Harry is Ginta's adopted Daughter! Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the Family ties! This will take place just before 5th year and about 16 years after MAR. Please Vote in her Poll and read and Review her stories! (**By the way, Go Check out the Story called Two Blondes and a Reaper by The Fanfic Stealer! It's awesome and Hilarious**!) This will be AU where Phantom doesn't die and just goes into a deep sleep for a few years...

OK who should I pair with Ginta with out of these three girls? Should it be Snow, Candice or Dorothy?

Dorothy:

Snow/Koyuki:

Candice:

Also, should Danna be paired with Diana later on?

Yes:

No:

Ch.1

Ginta sighed as he drove home from work when he suddenly felt a huge burst of Magic nearby causing him to pull the car over; he quickly got out and head for where the magic burst came from as thunder clouds loomed over head...

About a minute earlier...

A portal opened and spat four unconscious animals out onto the ground, they rolled a few inches from the portal and the portal then closed as one of the animals began to stir and slowly wake up...

Phantom groaned softly in pain as he opened his eyes and looked around, he didn't recognize any of the scenery and struggled to his feet as the overwhelming feeling of something being wrong washed over him. He managed to push off the ground and stand on two legs before tumbling backwards and into a nearby tree trunk; he shook his head in pain as he wondered what was going on before looking down and seeing little white paws. He raised a hand in shock as he hoped he was dreaming but the paw rose instead causing him to pale and look for something reflective, he then noticed a shiny metal pole sticking out of the ground and stumbled towards it on all fours. He looked into the shiny metal and a frightened hiss escaped his lips as he looked at the tiny and adorable pure white KITTEN being reflected back at him, He turned his head as the kitten copied him and then he placed a paw on the pole as the kitten did the same thing. It then really hit Phantom that he was in the body of an adorable and slightly fluffy kitten with no idea where he was; he then heard footsteps hurrying towards him and what looked to be three other kittens nearby.

Phantom then saw some shoes approaching him and he looked up to see someone who looked familiar for some reason, the blonde looked at him in surprise then noticed the other kittens before scooping up Phantom and the other three kittens. Phantom hissed in shock as he was then carried to a strange looking metal contraption and placed inside with the other kittens on the rather warm seat next to the blonde, the blonde then sighed in relief as it then began to rain heavily. Phantom suddenly began to feel rather sleepy as he listened to the pounding rain on the roof and glass, he yawned as he curled up and was soon fast asleep...

Ginta sighed with a small smile then began to drive the three blocks home, he glanced over at the kittens and smiled before he pulled into the garage and closed the door behind him. He then gently picked up the kittens and slipped inside the empty house since his daughter would be coming home from School the next day, He then turned on the radio and placed the kittens in a pet bed he had on hand in the kitchen so he could keep an eye on them while he cooked supper. It was ten minutes later that the blackish blue kitten with the two pinkish triangles under its left eye started to come around, Ginta chuckled as the kitten looked around sleepily and then Ginta placed a small saucer of milk on the floor as he said "Thirsty?"

Alviss looked up at the familiar man and then looked at the saucer of milk before looking up at the man with a look of "You're joking..."

Ginta chuckled and said "I think you might want to take a look in the full length mirror on the wall near the door, old friend."

Alviss was confused but turned to see a mirror near him that was reflecting a Blackish blue kitten with his birthmarks and eye color, Alviss's jaw dropped just as the kitten's did and a frightened yowl tore from his throat. Ginta quickly scooped up Alviss and gently scratched behind his ears to calm him down, Alviss felt his chest starting to rumble as a soft purr escaped him causing Ginta to smile and ask "Feel better now?"

Alviss looked up at the familiar blonde and nodded as the blonde smiled, Alviss then found himself on the blonde's shoulder as the blonde then went back to cooking. Alviss sniffed the air as the smell of cooked shrimp filled the room; the blonde then took a bit of the shrimp and split it into four small portions on some saucers. Alviss licked his lips as he was placed back on the floor next to the milk and the shrimp that was placed in front of him, he meowed his thanks and began to eat as the blonde then placed the other three dishes down while saying "This for the other three, alright?"

Alviss nodded in understanding when he noticed the pure white kitten starting to wake up, Alviss then saw the royal purple eyes of the white kitten and hissed at Phantom who was looking at him in surprise as he said "_**Alviss-san...is that...you?**_"

Alviss nodded stiffly as Phantom sighed then noticed the shrimp as his stomach let off a low growl of hunger, he managed to work his way out of the basket and toddled over to the shrimp next to Alviss as he then tried a bit of the shrimp. Alviss watched him warily then went back to eating while the blonde then dished his dinner on to a plate and sat down at a nearby table, Alviss and Phantom soon finished eating and Alviss wandered over to the blonde to sit at his feet. Alviss meowed curiously up at the familiar blonde who looked down at him then gave a very familiar smile that made Alviss realize who the blonde was, Alviss's eyes went wide as he then meowed in shock "_**GINTA?!**_"

Ginta chuckled in amusement as he noticed Phantom's eyes go wide at whatever Alviss had meowed, he then said "It's been just over 16 years since we last saw each other, Alviss...It's good to see you."

Just then Phantom, Ginta and Alviss noticed the other two kittens starting to wake up, Ginta then sighed and took his empty plate to the sink as Phantom walked towards the two kittens, Phantom blinked in surprise as the slivery gray Kitten looked up at him with eyes the color of dried blood and the chocolate brown kitten looked at him with bright pink eyes. Phantom then meowed in disbelief "_**Rolan? Peta? Is that actually you?**_"

The two kittens' eyes widened as they both said "_**Phantom?!**_"

Phantom sighed and nodded as he sat down and curled his tail around his paws, Peta and Rolan then noticed they were also Kittens and had a mini freak out at their new forms. Phantom waited until they calmed down then said "_**Are we calm now?**_"

Peta and Rolan nodded as Alviss walked over and said "_**There's some shrimp waiting for you guys if you're hungry...**_"

Rolan and Peta made to decline when their stomachs started to growl and Phantom chuckled as he said "_**You two should eat the shrimp...it's actually quite tasty.**_"

Peta and Rolan sighed and made their way over to the shrimp as they began to eat, Rolan had to admit the shrimp tasted really good when they heard footsteps coming from the hall...

Ginta sighed as he came back into the kitchen after taking out the trash quickly and chuckled at seeing the other two kittens awake and looking at him in disbelief, He then said "About time you two got up, you've been out for about an hour since I found you guys in that small park after I sensed a huge burst of magic..."

Rolan then walked towards the familiar man and meowed in shocked disbelief "_**Ginta...? But that would mean...We're in his home world...**_"

Ginta smiled as he gently scooped up Rolan and placed him on the table before picking up the other three, he also placed them on the table where they noticed a rectangular thing sitting on the table surface. Alviss walked over to it and gave it a sniff as Ginta chuckled then sat down to open the strange device, Alviss jumped as the now opened device lit up and Ginta used something beside the device to move a little arrow to a small picture of a pencil and paper. Ginta chuckled and then said "Ok, so this is a laptop computer...a type of useful machine that can be used for a variety of things. I'm going to open a special program that will allow you "write" words...mainly because I know who two of you are through just eye color and fur color but I don't know who the other two are..."

Alviss and the other kittens looked at each other in surprise then Rolan stepped forward as Ginta explained how to write with the computer, Ginta then allowed him to try and Rolan typed out "_It's me, Rolan. The other cat you couldn't identify is Peta..._"

Ginta read what was written and gave a small chuckle as he said "It's actually really good to see you all again...I was actually wondering how everyone was doing in MAR Heaven minutes before I found you guys..."

Alviss then stepped forward and typed out "_Has it really been just over 16 years since we saw you last? What's changed in your life?_"

Ginta smiled and said "Well, after me and Dad left MAR Heaven...My Mom was diagnosed with a terminal illness and passed away about a year after we got back. Dad moved us to a different country called England about two months after mom died to pursue a job opportunity that he was offered, I graduated high school and collage to pursue a career in teaching physical education and creative writing to Public High school kids. Dad actually lives on the outskirts of London which is the capitol city of England and it's only an hour drive from my place to his."

Ginta then paused and then sighed as he said to the curious looks that the kittens were giving him "I also adopted a child about 11 years ago after I found her relatives beating on her in the park behind some thick trees...they nearly killed her that day..."

Alviss's eyes went wide along with the other kittens and Ginta then told them "She'll be home tomorrow from the Boarding school she goes to...I think you guys will like her. Her name is Zayra."

Ginta then yawned and then sighed as he said "I should head to bed...you guys are welcomed to explore the house until you get tired."

Alviss and the others nodded in understanding as Ginta then placed them on the floor and wished them a good night's sleep. They watched him leave the room and then decided to explore the house...

The next day...

Ginta groaned as his alarm went off and sat up to find all four kittens had somehow managed to get up on the bed and were curled up on either side of his legs, fast asleep. Ginta shook his head in amusement and then scratched behind Alviss's ears before gently slipping out from the covers without disturbing the kittens; he grabbed his change of clothes for the day and slipped quietly into the bathroom to take a quick shower...

20 minutes later...

Ginta came out as he was tying his shoulder blade length hair back with a simple black ribbon and noticed Phantom sitting up and yawning, Ginta smiled and greeted him with a warm good morning as Phantom then looked at him and returned the greeting with a soft mewl. Ginta chuckled and then sighed as he looked at the time causing Phantom to meow curiously at Ginta; Ginta looked at him and said "I have to head to work since today is the second last day of school. I'll be gone for about 5 hours but I'll leave food and water out for you guys, there's a small pet door on the back door in the kitchen that I'll leave unlocked just in case you guys have go to the washroom. If you do decide to explore outside, just stay in the fenced area out back where it will be a bit safer..."

Phantom nodded in understanding as Ginta then noticed the time and then quickly ran downstairs to get the food and water ready, Phantom followed Ginta's scent to the kitchen after getting off the bed and found him unlocking the small flap on the back door. Ginta then stood and smiled at Phantom as he said "Ok I'm off to work, I'd say behave and don't fight but I'm not sure if that request would be granted very much. At the very least don't kill each other..."

Phantom meowed in amusement as Ginta then hurried out the garage door and closed it behind him; Phantom then heard a loud noise and the sound of something backing up then the sound of something closing as the other three wandered in sleepily. Alviss looked around then asked "_**Where's Ginta?**_"

Phantom told them then he explained what Ginta had told him about the food, water, the flap on the door and staying in the fenced area. Alviss and the other two nodded in understanding as Phantom then walked over to see what kind of food had been left for them, he blinked at the strange looking meat from what he could tell from the smell then bravely tasted some of it as the others joined him. Phantom then licked his lips as he said in slight surprise "_**This actually tastes really good!**_"

Alviss then looked at the meat as he remembered something that Ginta had told him about when he had been in MAR Heaven, Alviss then said "_**I think this is that meat Ginta calls Hamburger...he told me back in Mar heaven that it's ground up meat that you can form into patties and cook it or make a variety of other dishes with it...**_"

Phantom blinked then looked at it as he said "_**Well I think I can taste beef and Pork mixed together...**_"

Alviss nodded and said "_**I remember He said something about there being three kinds of Hamburger meat that are made from three different meats...Beef, Pork and I think Turkey is the third...**_"

About ten minutes later...

Phantom managed to jump on to the couch in the living room and sat down on something hard when suddenly a large black thing that had been hanging on the wall came to life with sound and what looked like people moving around in the large square. He jumped at the noise and hissed up at the large square as his heart made its way back down to his chest from his throat, Alviss and the others came running to see what happened and stopped in shock at the large square. Peta then asked "_**Phantom, what happened? We heard you hissing...**_"

Phantom blushed and said as he gestured to the large black thing "_**It turned on when I sat on something hard by accident...it just surprised me.**_"

Rolan jumped up onto the couch and blinked at the rectangular thing on the couch, he walked over and then reached out to touch it as the large black square's "magic mirror" suddenly changed to something they had never seen before. Phantom and the others watched as what looked to be a yellow square filled with holes came out of a Pineapple that was underwater then headed to some place called the Krabby Patty, Phantom tilted his head at how stupid the yellow square seemed to be then Rolan pressed another button causing the "magic mirror" to turn black but some kind of music they had never heard before started to play. Phantom then noticed words appear on the screen as the song ended and he watched as different words appeared, he then read the words "_**Hell's Bells By ACDC...What the hell is an ACDC?**_"

Suddenly the music began to play and scared all four kittens as Peta, Alviss and Phantom raced from the room, Rolan stood his ground and then realized the screen had changed back to the Stupid yellow Square after he had backed up. He started laughing as the others inched back into the room and said "_**I think we were just scared by another thing from Ginta's world...this rectangular thing seems to control the large black square's "Magic mirror" for some reason...**_"

Phantom blinked and said "_**I vote we leave the rectangular thing alone for now and just watch whatever this is for now...**_"

Rolan and the others agreed as they managed to move the rectangular thing so it wouldn't be stepped on or sat on, they then all laid down and curled up to watch the "magic mirror" on the large black screen...

A few hours later...

Ginta parked in the garage as his cellphone rang and he quickly answered it, "Hello?"

He listened to the person on the other end and chuckled as he said "Hey Dad, you still coming with me to pick up Zarya from King's Cross Station?"

Ginta laughed as his dad told him that he would be there within the next half an hour so they could go together to the Station, Ginta then said "Good because I have a few unexpected house guests that we both know...no, I'm not telling you who they are because you'll find out soon enough."

Ginta started laughing as his dad then told him to do something rude and impossible in a joking tone, Ginta just shook his head and said "Love you too, old man...I'll see you when you get here. Bye!"

Ginta then hung up and unlocked the door as he opened it; a puzzled look came over his face as he heard the sounds of the television when he knew he didn't turn it on that morning. He walked into the living room and started laughing quietly at seeing the four kittens entranced by the TV as the show called "Going, Going, Gong" was playing on the Canadian Kid channel called YTV, He walked over and gently tapped Alviss's shoulder as the kitten jumped about a good five inches and spun around with the others. Ginta chuckled in amusement and said "I see you guys discovered the Television or TV as we call it for short."

Alviss just meowed up at Ginta and Ginta smiled as he said "Just to warn you guys...Dad's on his way over so that we can go pick up Zarya in about two-three hours."

Alviss blinked with the others in surprise and they then looked at each other as Ginta told them that he was going to head upstairs and get dressed in something a bit more comfortable then his work clothes, Ginta then headed up the stairs to change out of his current clothing. Alviss then twitched his ears as he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked and jumped off the couch to go see who it was that was coming in, Phantom followed him with Peta and Rolan when the door opened and Danna stepped inside. Alviss meowed happily as he ran over to Danna and propped himself up on the man's leg, Danna looked down and raised an eyebrow as he said "A kitten?"

Ginta then came down and chuckled as his dad asked "Ok, when did you get the kittens?"

Ginta then told him he had found the four in the park three blocks away, Ginta then said "Dad, do they seem familiar in any way to you? All I'll say is that you need to use all your senses to identify them..."

Danna then blinked as he got the hint and began to concentrate as he closed his eyes, he's eyes suddenly flew open as he said "NO WAY, it can't be..."


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: I need to take a Break from My usual crossovers so here's a MAR/HP rewrite of an earlier crossover story of mine where Female Harry is Ginta's adopted Daughter! Enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own MAR, HP or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the Family ties! This will take place just before 5th year and about 16 years after MAR. Please Vote in her Poll and read and Review her stories! (**By the way, Go Check out the Story called Two Blondes and a Reaper by The Fanfic Stealer! It's awesome and Hilarious**!) This will be AU where Phantom doesn't die and just goes into a deep sleep for a few years...

OK who should I pair with Ginta with out of these three girls? Should it be Snow, Candice or Dorothy?

Dorothy: 1

Snow: 2

Candice:

Also, should Danna be paired with Diana later on?

Yes: 1

No: 1

Ch.2

Danna leaned over and gently scooped up Alviss as Alviss gave a startled mewl, Danna then looked into his eyes as Alviss looked up at him and started laughing as he said "Damn...you make a cute kitten, Alviss!"

Alviss playfully hissed as Danna wiggled a finger in front of Alviss and Alviss nipped it, Danna swore softly at being bitten causing Ginta to chuckle while Alviss then nuzzled Danna's collarbone in apology. Danna took one look and sighed as he said "You were ALWAYS too cute to stay mad at as a kid...Now it's just too much cuteness..."

Ginta laughed as Danna then looked at the white kitten and said "Look who's bigger now, Phantom."

Phantom glared at Danna for the height comment as Danna chuckled then asked Ginta "When does her train get in?"

Ginta chuckled and said "We still have about an hour and half until we can go get her."

"Has Fudge tried anything lately to take her from you again?"

Ginta snorted and said "Not lately...but something tells me that he'll be trying something soon to try and get her..."

Ginta then said "Let's get off this subject, I need to figure out what to do for supper...I have a feeling that she had another one of her end of the year "adventures" and she's probably exhausted."

Danna smiled sadly and said as he shook his head "She winds up getting into even more trouble then you did at her age...Then again some of the stunts you pulled back then, I swear were going to give me gray hair from the stress."

Ginta raised an eyebrow and said "You're one to talk! I heard about the dare that had you streaking through the Chess Pieces' courtyard that they used to train their fighting skills. No wonder People say I'm like my father..."

Danna paled as he said "Who the HELL told you about that? That was to never be spoken of again after it happened!"

Ginta grinned and said "It's amazing how drunk you could get Alan without him noticing the spiked drinks..."

Alviss snickered as he remembered that night quite well and he knew the streaking story wasn't even the worse one Ginta had heard, Phantom blinked and said "_**Wait...Danna was streaking through the COURTYARD where my companions were and I FUCKING MISSED IT?!**_"

That set Alviss off as Peta sighed and said "_**Actually...remember that one Night you drank too much alcohol and couldn't remember anything the next day?**_"

Phantom nodded in confusion as Rolan began to laugh while Alviss just laughed harder and pounded a paw on the floor, Peta then smirked as Phantom then said "_**Wait, isn't that day when Candice started hitting on me for some reason out of the blue?**_"

Peta nodded with the smirk still on his face and said "_**You actually joined him streaking that night because you were so drunk...needless to say even Diana got a little hot and bothered that night from you two streaking past the window she was looking out of...**_"

Phantom's jaw dropped and then he said in a shocked voice "_**And you never told me this...WHY?**_"

"_**And give up some of the best blackmail ever on my best friend? Yeah right, I don't think so!**_"

Phantom then growled and pounced on Peta who was taken by surprise, Rolan and Alviss just laughed even harder as Peta then took off running with Phantom hot on his heels yelling about Peta letting him embarrass himself like that. Ginta looked at the chase with amusement as his dad blinked in confused amusement; they then watched as Peta then got tackled and pinned by Phantom while Alviss and Rolan continued to laugh. Ginta shook his head and asked Alviss "Do I even want to know?"

Alviss and Rolan shook their heads no as Phantom was apparently done punishing Peta for whatever he had told Phantom and walked over to Ginta with his head and tail held high, Danna laughed as he said "Always such the prima donna, Phantom."

Phantom shot him a dirty look as Peta walked over with an unrepentant look on his face; Peta then said "_**Phantom, you have tons of blackmail on me so I don't think one piece of blackmail that I managed to witness should be such a big deal...**_"

Phantom looked at Peta with a sigh and said "_**Ok, you do have a point there but still...you should have told me after a few days...**_"

Peta just laughed while Ginta walked into the kitchen with Danna, the kittens followed and found Ginta looking through a strange looking box like thing that held many varieties of food while Danna sat at the table. Ginta kinda hummed and then asked "What do you guys think of doing Steak, Corn on the cob and roasted baby Potatoes for supper when we get back?"

Danna then said "Sounds good to me, it's simple and easy for tonight."

Hour and 15 minutes later...

Ginta smiled as he noticed the time and said "We should get going dad, it takes an hour to the city and another 15 minutes to get to the Station..."

Danna nodded and stood up as Ginta refilled the water dishes and placed them down on the floor as he said to the kittens "I'll give you guys something to eat when we get back, the pet door is still unlocked so you guys can still get outside if you need to go. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Ginta and his dad then went through the same door that Ginta had gone through that morning...

Meanwhile...

Zarya looked out the train window with tired eyes as her group of best friends chatted quietly among themselves, She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Draco giving her a smile as he said "Everything will be ok, at least we know the truth and we believe about what you saw in the graveyard."

"Thanks Draco...that means a lot to me right now."

Neville then asked "Have you told your Dad about the dreams of that other dimension you've been having yet?"

Zarya shook her head and said "He has enough to deal with Fudge and the ministry gunning for me to be taken from him..."

Hermione then said "I think you should tell him, Zarya...I mean it's not exactly normal to have the same vivid dream over and over again every night. He might know what it means..."

"I don't know...I mean I really don't want to worry him over me and my dream when he has bigger fish to fry..."

Just then the train began to slow down as it approached the station and Zarya sighed with a smile, she grabbed her trunk with Draco and Neville's help then gave all her friends a hug as she said "I'll see you guys later this summer hopefully."

Her friends smiled and The Twins then said "We will definitely see you later."

Zarya then disembarked the train with her friends on to the platform filled with parents and family members waiting for the returning Students, Zarya looked around and smiled as she saw her dad and Grandpa waiting near the portal. She quickly said goodbye to her friends then headed towards her family, Ginta smiled as she made it over to him and he pulled her into a tight hug as Zarya sighed happily. She then looked up at her dad as he said "Come on, kiddo...Let's go home. I have a bit of a surprise for you."

Zarya smiled happily as her grandpa then ruffled her hair and took her trunk from her as they head out of the Hogwarts express platform, Ginta then noticed how tired and sore she looked and asked "Is everything ok, hun?"

Zarya shook her head and said "I'll tell you what happened when we get home...it's really not something to talk about here in the open..."

Ginta nodded as the three made it to the car and put her school trunk in the back of the car, they then climbed in and buckled up as Ginta started up the car and headed back towards home...

Ginta pulled into the garage and pressed the button to close the door, him and his dad then turned to tell Zarya they were home when they noticed she was fast asleep with her head against the window. Ginta chuckled quietly as he said to Danna "Wanna get her trunk and I'll grab her?"

Danna nodded as they both got out of the car, Ginta gently unbuckled Zarya and slowly slid her out of the car as he picked her up. She gave a small sigh and snuggled close to him as Ginta smiled, his dad then grabbed the spare key hanging up and opened the door before letting Ginta go first...

About an hour and a half later...

Zarya felt her shoulder being shaken gently and slowly opened her eyes to see her dad beside her with a smile on his face; she gave a tired smile back as she sat up and yawned while her dad told her "Time for supper kiddo."

Zarya nodded and stood up as her dad walked with her downstairs to the kitchen, her stomach then growled as she caught the scent of Corn on the cob, Steak and Roasted potatoes causing Ginta to laugh quietly. He then said "Time to feed that Puppy in your pocket there, kiddo."

Zarya blushed with a smile as she sat down next to her grandpa and her dad sat in his usual seat, Zarya was happy to be home as she ate her super quietly while her Grandpa and Dad talked about how work was going for them. Ginta then looked over at her with a smile and said "Is something wrong Sweetheart? You've been unusually quiet tonight, kiddo."

Zarya sighed and said "I really didn't have the great of a year at school..."

Ginta looked worried and then said "well I think we're done supper so why don't we go to the living room so we can talk and you can also meet that surprise I have for you..."

Zarya nodded and the three of them headed into the Living room, Zarya noticed the kittens that walked out from behind an easy chair and blinked in surprise. Ginta followed her gaze and smiled as he said "Kiddo...remember what I told you about some of the people I met in MAR heaven?"

Zarya tilted her head then said "Yeah...but what does that have to do with these adorable kittens?"

Ginta chuckled and said "Well it turns out four of them somehow wound up in our dimension in completely different forms..."

Zarya then realized what he was saying and said in shock "No Way!"

Ginta chuckled and said "Zarya, meet Alviss, Phantom, Peta and Rolan. Phantom's the pure white Kitten, Alviss is the one with the two triangles under his left eye, Peta is the silver one and Rolan has the bright pink eyes."

Zarya smiled happily at being able to meet some of the people who had impacted her dad's life so much, she then gave a proper Japanese bow to them and said "It's a real honor to meet you."

Phantom couldn't help but be drawn to the Raven haired girl with emerald eyes as he walked towards her, he saw her eyes shine as she knelt and gently scratched behind his ears before asking if she could pick him up. Phantom nodded as he was gently scooped up and given a gentle hug, Ginta then sat down with her on the couch while Danna sat on the nearby easy chair as he asked "Ok, kiddo...what happened this year?"

Zarya gave a sad sigh as Phantom sat in her lap then she told them about what happened at Hogwarts for her fourth year, she also told them about Rita Skeeter and the articles the horrid woman had written about her. Ginta and Danna were furious then Ginta noticed Zarya wasn't telling them something and calmed down as he asked "Sweetheart, did...something else happen that we should know about?"

Zarya stiffened then tears filled her eyes as she whispered "Cedric's dead because of me..."

Danna's eyes widened at that as Ginta froze then pulled the now crying teen into his arms, he held her close and softly said "Take your time, Zarya...but we need to hear what happened..."

Phantom looked up at the crying teen and then decided to give her that extra comfort as he began to purr and rub his head against her stomach, Zarya eventually calmed down and told them what happened at the last task and how she tried sharing the glory with Cedric only to get him killed do to her foolishness. She also told them about Voldemort coming back and how the Minister didn't believe her and called her a lying attention seeking brat in front of Dumbledore and her friends, Ginta gave a low growl as he then said "I think it's time for an overdue change of scenery...as much as I respect Dumbledore and the Staff at Hogwarts trying to keep you safe, it's obvious Fudge is going to harass you for the summer and the next three years if you go back to Hogwarts."

"Where will we go?"

Danna got what Ginta was thinking and smirked as he said "I think it's time to go back to Japan...They happen to hate Fudge and the ministry of magic here in England so they won't let him harass you or allow you to be separated from us by the bastard. I used to work in a department for the Japanese Ministry of Magic that happen to allow mundane people with either the Sight or other special gifts to join and work with magicals to research inventions that could be used in both the Mundane and Magical world. I think it's time to call in some favors from some old Co-workers that owe me."

Zarya blinked in shock then said sadly "What about Hermione and the others? Will I still be able to see them? I also don't want to leave Padfoot, Gamble and Moony behind..."

Ginta smiled as he kissed her forehead and then said "We'll get your friends to visit and I think Moony and Padfoot will also need the change of scenery. Something tells me Gamble will be needed here but I'll see if he would like to come with us for a week or two during the summer just so he can relax for a bit."

Zarya then said "What will I do for School?"

Ginta chuckled and said "The Magic classes in Japan are unique; some are disguised as After School Clubs and programs, others are hidden as Cram schools but the best ones are hidden as Private schools where there are mandatory mundane classes and the magic classes are ones that you can choose to fit your magic or they can be ones you're interested in..."

Zarya looked down for a few minutes as she said "So I wouldn't have to do Homeschooling anymore?"

Ginta smiled and said "That's right..."

Zarya then looked up and said "When do we leave?"

Three hours later...

Zarya was in bed while Danna had left to go home and make some phone calls to his old co-workers who owed him a favor or two, Ginta was sitting on his bed and looking at an old photo with a soft smile before putting the photo down. He then opened the bedside table drawer and fished around for a number he had gotten about a week ago in an email from an old friend, He soon found it as he grabbed the phone and dialed it while being thankful for having Long Distance calling. He put the phone to his ear and waited quietly as it began to ring...

Meanwhile, in Japan...

Koyuki had just finished writing in her dream Journal about her other half's life in MAR Heaven when the phone rang, she quickly put the journal away as she grabbed the phone and answered it with a cheerful "Hello?"

She heard a soft laugh on the other end and then a familiar voice said "_Hey Koyuki..._"

Her eyes went wide as she then squealed happily "GINTA?!"

She listened to him laughing on the other end and then he said "_It's good to hear your voice, Koyuki...But I wish this was a pleasure call..._"

Koyuki became worried at that and asked "Ginta? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

She heard Ginta sigh as he then told her what was going on, Koyuki was horrified to hear what had happened to Zarya and about the harassment she was going through. Ginta then said "_So me and dad have decided to make a clean break from England and come back to Japan with Zarya._"

Koyuki smiled and asked "What do you need me to do?"

Koyuki listened to Ginta sigh in relief and then he said "_I'm hoping you could come help us pack here in England and possibly help me find a possible 5 bedroom house either in Tokyo city or on the outskirts of the city. Two of Zarya's godfathers have fallen on hard times here in England so I'm going to talk to them and see if they would be willing to move to Japan with us...hence why I'm saying a possible 5 bedroom._"

Koyuki smiled and said "I'd love to but I don't have the money to get out there..."

Ginta chuckled and said "_Don't worry about it; I'll pay your ticket both ways._"

Koyuki chuckled and said "Thanks Ginta...when would you like me to come out?"

"_As soon as you can arrange it, we want to get of England by possibly the end of the next two weeks..._"

Koyuki smiled and then said "I'm not working right now so I'll be there as soon as possible."

"_Thanks Koyuki, I owe you one...I'll email the ticket to you and I'll see you when you get here._"

Koyuki and Ginta then said goodbye and hung up their phones...

Three days later...

Danna waited with a smile as the announcement for Koyuki's plane landing was called and he grabbed the sign with Koyuki's name on it and held it up as the Passengers disembarked, He grinned as he saw her first and saw her eyes light up when she finally saw him and the sign. She ran over to him as Danna laughed and gave her a hug, Koyuki gladly returned the hug as she said "It's so good to see you again!"

Danna smiled as he then said "You ready to head to Ginta's? He has an extra room all done up for your stay."

Koyuki grinned and nodded as Danna led the way to the car and they got the luggage in the back, they then got in and began the drive to Ginta's...

Meanwhile...

Zarya was nervously pacing in her room when she heard a gentle scratching at her door; she opened the door as she looked down with a smile to see Phantom looking up at her. He then rubbed up against her ankles with a loud purr causing her to laugh as she asked "Did Daddy send you up to distract me for a bit?"

Phantom nodded as he was gently scooped up into Zarya's arms and given a gentle scratch behind his ears, Zarya then sighed as Phantom looked up at her and noticed her eyes seemed far away. He meowed softly as he propped himself up on her shoulder and gave her chin a tiny lick before nuzzling her with a loud purr, Zarya blinked and looked down at him then smiled as she closed her door before walking over to her bed and sitting down. Phantom gave a curious meow as Zarya sighed again; she looked at him and said "Can...You keep a secret?"

Phantom nodded as he wondered what the secret was and then Zarya said softly "Do you remember when Grandpa and Daddy came to MAR Heaven?"

Phantom thought back then nodded as Zarya then asked "Did they ever tell any of you about the dreams they had of MAR Heaven up until...they were summoned to MAR Heaven?"

Phantom shook his head then Zarya sighed as she said "The day they had their 103rd dream of MAR Heaven...was the day they came to your world through the Gatekeeper Clown. I...I think I'm now having those particular dreams...last night was my 61st dream of the same Fairytale world in a row."

Phantom looked up at her in surprise as Zarya said "I'm little scared to be honest...when I was younger, Daddy always told me about the adventures he had and the people in MAR Heaven, he had met for bedtime stories. I always thought that I could be as brave and strong willed like he was...but these days...I feel weak and scared despite all I've done and been through, people in the English Wizarding world treat me like a hero and now they're treating me like some disease just because I told them the truth about what I saw the night of the Final Task. I guess I'm scared if I go to MAR Heaven...the same thing will happen because of what daddy did when he was there..."

Unknown to Phantom and Zarya, Ginta was right outside the door listening since he had been about to knock when she began to tell Phantom. Ginta then knocked on the door causing Zarya to tell whoever was at the door to come in, He opened the door and gave a small smile as he asked Phantom if he could talk to Zarya alone for a few minutes. Phantom nodded as he gave Zarya a gentle nuzzle then hopped to the floor before leaving the room, Ginta closed the door behind him and then sat down next Zarya as he said "Zarya...I accidently overheard you talking to Phantom..."

Zarya went stiff as Ginta pulled her into a hug and said "It's alright...I'm not mad. You do realize you can tell me and grandpa ANYTHING that's scaring or bothering you, right? We'll never judge you or make you feel like what the Wizarding world makes you feel like, we'll always be with you in your heart and mind even when we're apart for long periods of time."

Zarya looked up at her dad and saw the love in his eyes, she then returned the hug and said "Thanks Daddy...I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. Now what do you say we get downstairs and wait for Grandpa and the mystery Guest I invited to stay with us so they can help us pack up?"

Zarya beamed at him as they stood up and left the room to head downstairs...


End file.
